His Lies, Her Pain
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyou and runs into something that she thinks is her best friend when its really a killer. But what happens when a mysterious person saves her from the pain. Will they fall in love or will the pain tear her apart?
1. Default Chapter

**Flashback**

Kouga got hurt after battling with Inuyasha. Kagome went to help him. As Inuyasha was thinking about his victory of the battle so far. He seen a flash of green and white ran in Kouga's direction. He looked and seen Kagome cleaning his wounds up he got furious. When Kagome was done with cleaning his wounds up she walked to Inuyasha and the gang. When she got close by Inuyasha he refused to be by her.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha" Kagome asked.

"You're actually going to ask me that question "Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, I didn't do anything to hurt you and this is how you treat me "She replied with a hint of anger.

"KOUGA" Inuyasha yelled.

"What about him" Kagome replied in a curious way.

"I put you under my protection and he tries to hurt you and me then when I fight back and he gets hurt, you go running to help him" Inuyasha replied in a harsh tone.

'He was hurt bad and I wasn't going to let him suffer when he also saved my life too" Kagome replied.

"I saved your life more than he has. You knew we hate each other and you still run back to help him" Inuyasha yelled.

"If I ever see someone hurt I would help them, regardless if they were friends or enemies. Unlike you who don't even have a heart" Kagome said in tears.

"You really think that, then next time when you're in trouble I won't be there to help you" Inuyasha yelling.

"Fine, I don't need you're help anyways!" Kagome said running back to Kaedes village.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the first chapter being so short it's just that, I had to make it that short in order for it to go with the story. Well here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Oh and not to ruin the story this is not an Inuyasha/ Kagome Pairing sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Kagome is running through the woods she is lost in thought to know that two

Pair of eyes are watching her All Kagome was thinking was 'that stupid arrogant jerk I did nothing but be nice and this is how I get treated'. After that thought she hears her stomach growl and opens her bag to make some ramen for her. As she is searching for the ramen she sees a shiny metal object. She picks it up and finds out it's a knife. As her finger is tracing the outline of it she was thinking of all the times she seen Inuyasha with Kikyou and the pain she felt. And she also remembered people talking about how cutting yourself makes the pain go away. Kagome thinks to herself 'People say it takes the pain away so maybe I should try it. I mean how bad it can hurt'. So Kagome took the knife and took it to her left wrist and slowly starting to cut her wrist. While she was cutting her wrist she seen flashbacks from all the time she seen Inuyasha with Kikyou slowly fading. Happy with the results she took the knife away and out it in her pocket for safety. Then took out an extra piece of cloth and wrapped it around her new cut and started making ramen.

After eating ramen she yawned and thought 'wow, all that running and get lost sure gets to tired.' With that thought she fell into a dreamless sleep. As she as fell asleep the demon attacked her. Kagome woke up to the feeling of pain. She shot up and looked at her body which was covered in bandage. She then took her eyes off her body to look around and found herself in a cave. She then thought 'wait I was sleeping in the woods and how did I get here with bandages on my body'. Her mind was filled wit good and bad thoughts. Then she turned around and what she saw shocked her.

cliff-hanger 0)

* * *

Sorry It's soo short. I wanted it to end in a cliff-hanger. But I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Sunday.. Till then see ya next time. Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed the first chapter.. R&R byebye 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.. I'm sorry for the short chapters but I had to make it short for 2 reasons. 1. Because it has to be that way for the story to fit in and 2. Because this is all in my head. And I go with the Idea I get. Well here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it. (May have OCC).

**Chapter 3**

Kagome couldn't believe who was there. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half breed brother. All she did was stare at him in shock. Her mind was screaming 'he is probably going to kill you'. But she wasn't worry about. She was worried about was he body was wrapped in bandages.

"I see you're awake "Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

She was afraid to talk because we are talking about SESSHOMARU HERE!

"Y.y e s w what happened to me'' Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"Well I was patrolling my land when I smelled your blood mixed with a demon's blood. So I followed your scent and seen you sleeping in your own blood pool. I killed the demon and I took you to this cave and cleaned you up and waiting for you woke up and that leads us to right now.'' Sesshomaru said with no emotion.

"O thank you" Kagome said in a grateful way.

"No need to thank me" He said again with no emotion.

"Sesshomaru-sama can I ask you something" She said sort of in a nervous way.

He nodded. She took it as a yes so she continued.

"Why did you save me, I mean you tried to kill me and your half breed brother. Why didn't you take that as an easier way to kill me"? Kagome said in a curious voice.

Sesshomaru was in a way shocked but he didn't show it. He really wasn't expecting her to ask that question. He thought to himself ' Why did I really save her I mean she means nothing to me but she intrigues me so much is that the reason I saved her'.

He sighed. "I really don't know myself when I seen you lying there I was going to leave but I couldn't something held me back".

"Well thanks again I'm really thankful for you saving me". Kagome said and smiled.

Sesshomaru watched her smile and his heart sank. He tried to look away but found he couldn't. So he growled lightly but Kagome heard him and moved two steps back. Sesshomaru seen her moved away and stopped.

"Sesshomaru-sama did I say or do anything that might have made you mad". Kagome asked in a scared way.

"You didn't do anything I was thinking of something foolish. I'm sorry I made you scared". He said with emotion of sadness. He noticed he did so he stiffened up.

"O its okay I thought you growled at me". She said in a happy voice.

"It's time for me to clean your wounds up" Sesshomaru said while moving toward her.

"Okay". Kagome sat on her butt while Sesshomaru was cleaning her wounds on her back and stomach.

"Alright, I see you would like to take a bath at the hot springs". Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, that would be great". Kagome said while standing up only to bring the pain.

"Would you like me to carry you there"? Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure that would be helpful". Kagome said and smiled.

Sesshomaru went over other and picked her up (bridal style by the way ) He carried her until they got to the closet hot spring. He let her down and turned around so she could undress.

"Ok, I'm in the water". Kagome said to Sesshomaru in a cheerful tone.

He nodded and thought 'Let's have a little fun while we can'.

While Kagome was washing herself she had her back to Sesshomaru. Little did she know Sesshomaru was underwater right behind her. As soon as she was going to move she was pulled underwater but two very strong arms. She seen could see Sesshomaru in the water smiling at her. Then he let her go for some air. Kagome was above the water then shortly after was Sesshomaru came above.

"Hey why did you do that" Kagome said and pouted.

"Did you not enjoy it?" Sesshomaru said and smirked.

Kagome tried not to smile but failed miserably.

"So I take it in consternation you like it". He said and smirked again.

"Fine it was fun happy you won". Kagome said and smiled.

He couldn't take it anymore he walked up to her and took her into his arms and kissed her. Kagome was shocked and all she thought was 'he is excellent kisser and wait he was the man I lost my kiss to'. She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around his waist. He soon then bit her lip for entrance which she gracefully let him in. Then it soon was a battle of the tongues. Finally they stopped because they were out of breath.

"You're a really good kisser". Both Sesshomaru and Kagome said.

" Thanks" they both said again.

" I have a question for you" Sesshomaru said.

"Ask away" Kagome said.

"Will you come and stay at my castle with me and Rin"? Sesshomaru said.

Cliff hanger sorry!

I would like to thank all the people who re-reviewed my story in chapter 2. I really appreciated it. See ya in chapter 3. I should have it by tomorrow or Monday. Thanks R&R. BYEBYE


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't updated when I said I would. I have been really busy lately. But here we go CHAPTER 4 IS UP! YAY! But it's going to be short! Sorry!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Kagome looked at him in shock. He just asked her to come and stay with him and Rin.

"Sure, I would love to but I have to tell Inuyasha and the others". Kagome said

"Yes, would you like if I go with you there" Sesshomaru said

"Um, I can go myself but thanks for everything and I'll be right here tomorrow waiting for you" She said

"Alright, I'll bring you there just hop on my cloud". He said

Kagome did as she was told. She was high in the air on a cloud with Sesshomaru holding her, so she didn't fall. While they were on the sky her mind was replaying what had happened at the hot springs 'Why did he kiss me I mean he is a cold arrogant handsome taiyoukai. Hey wait where did that come from'.

Sesshomaru watched her go though a battle with her mind. But he knew what she was battling. He also thought the same 'Why did I kiss her. She doesn't mean anything does she'? As soon as they were done battling with each others mind they finally reached Kaedae's village.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Sesshomaru" Kagome said and smiled.

'There she goes with her beautiful smile that attracts me to her'.

"No problem. I'll wait by the springs for you tomorrow night" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok see you tomorrow" With that she lefted go into Kaedae's.

As soon as she walked in she seen Sango and Miroku talking about something in front of the fire. Then she felt something little collide into her leg making her fall on her butt. She knew it was Shippo. She gave Shippo a hug and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Where were you we were so worried about you"! Sango said in a worried voice.

"Well after we battled Koga he got hurt—"She told the beginning of the story to the part of Sesshomaru asking her to come to his castle.

"Wait our we talking about Sesshomaru-sama the one who hates all humans expect Rin. The cold and heartless taiyoukai"? Sango questioned.

"Yes, expect the part of him being cold and heartless". Kagome said.

"So that means you will be leaving us"? Sango said in sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I really want to go and you still will have Miroku and I promise to come and visit you". Kagome said.

"Okay but your so lucky you're living with a filthy rich taiyoukai lord" Sango said in delight.

"Wow I can't wait". Kagome said.

"Wait where is Inuyasha"? Kagome asked

"We don't know he hasn't been back since the battle with Koga". Sango said

"Well I'll go look for him and tell him that I'm leaving" Kagome replied while walking into the woods.

'Where is he'? Kagome thought to herself. Then she saw red and white so she quickly but quietly walked to it only to find….

Sorry for all the cliffhangers. LOL.

* * *

Well I would like to thank all the people who took time to re-review my story. It means a lot to me. And I should have the next chapter up hopefully soon. I'll try to get it on as soon as possible. R&R! 


End file.
